


Trousers

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: Sherlock and John one Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Science, Sherlock Being an Idiot, no trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks clothes are restricting him. So he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trousers

“Sherlock? Did you use the last of the milk again?” John called from inside the refrigerator. “Sherlock?” He poked his head around the door. “He was right here... Oh well.” 

John made his tea the best he could without his usual ingredients. He had to triple check the sugar to avoid putting arsenic in his tea, like he did last week. Sherlock had thought the sugar container was a good storage place. It was ‘dry, and safe’. John had to be rushed to hospital and have his stomach pumped that day. 

He shuffled to his chair, wrapping his dressing gown tighter around himself against the cold draft coming through the window. He turned when he heard Sherlock shuffling in. “Decided to sleep in...”  
He paused when he caught a glimpse of his flat mate, in nothing but his pants. “Sherlock, put some clothes on. You are going to catch a cold. It's the middle of winter and we have drafts!”

“I can't, John. Clothes get in the way of my thought processes. It is for your benefit only that I am wearing these.”

John shook his head. “Clothes cannot possibly get in the way of you thinking. They are clothes!”

“Clothes mean no science, John! My experiments could save someone's life!” 

The detective plopped himself down at the table and began uncorking bottles of various liquids. 

“Isn't that dangerous if you spill any on your skin?”

“It would be highly in advisable. However, my hands are as steady as a surgeon. I will not be spelling a single drop.” He demonstrated by transferring one liquid into a second beaker and mixing two solutions. 

“I would feel better if you would at least put something on. A rubber apron, or something.” 

“John, you worry too much. Everything I do in my work is perfectly safe.” He flashed John his famous confident grin, just as a drop of some light green liquid dropped onto the table surface and began eating a hole in the table immediately. 

John and Sherlock looked at the smoking spot at the same time.

“Perhaps your advice is something to be acknowledged this time.”


End file.
